Deutsches Reichswehr
The Deutsches Reichswehr (lit. German Imperial Defence) is the unified military forces of the New German Empire. It was formed in 2016 by the merger of the former Prussian Landeswehr and the military forces of other German states. The Officer Corps is comprised of specially selected members of the citizenry. Suitable candidates are selected in the final years of education based on their aptitude, to attend the Hauptkadettenanstalt Großlichterfelde (General Cadet Institute) for one year followed by the Militärtechnische Akademie der Reichswehr (Reichswehr Military Technical Academy) for 3 years, followed by Basic Officer Training in their respective Branch Schools, and must then serve for a further 12 years full time. The lower ranks of the Reichswehr also serve on a 12 year post-training enlistment. After 12 years full time service, all service men are given the option to be released into reserve service for a further 10 years in the Landwehr, followed by 20 years in the Landsturm. (see also:Military Service in the Neue Deutsche Reich) Command The administrative command of the Reichswehr in peacetime is vested in the Reichswehrminister (Minister of Defence). The Minister of Defence is assisted by the heads of the several departments of the Defence Ministry, in maintaining operational readiness, and development of tactical doctrines. Opertional command, in both war and peace, is vested in the General Staff, headed by the Chief of the General Staff of the Reichswehr. Supreme Command in wartime is vested in the President, who holds the honorary rank of Reichsmarshall. Mission The mission of the Reichswehr is defined as: * Peacetime Security: To provide forces needed in peacetime to ensure the protection and security of the NDR. * Defence Diplomacy: To provide forces to meet the varied activities undertaken by the Ministry of Defence to dispel hostility, build and maintain trust, and assist in the development of democratically accountable armed forces * Support to Wider Prussian Interests: To provide forces to conduct activities to promote German interests, influence and standing abroad. * Peace Support & Humanitarian Operations: To contribute forces to operations other than war in support of Prussian interests and international order and humanitarian principles, the latter most likely under NoR auspices. * Regional Conflict outside the Nordreich Area: To contribute forces for a regional conflict (but on an attack on Nordreich or one of its members) which, if unchecked, could pose a serious threat to Prussian interests elsewhere, or to international security. Operations are usually under NoR or Alliance Group auspices. * Regional Conflict inside the Nordreich Area: To provide forces needed to respond to a regional crisis or conflict involving a NoR member who calls for assistance. * Strategic Attack on Nordreich: To provide, within the expected warning and readiness preparation times, the forces required to counter a strategic attack against NoR. Organisation Under the Defence Ministry, the Reichswehr is divided into five seperate but complimentary forces: * The Reichsheer (Imperial Army) * The Deutsche Luftstreitkräfte (German Air Force) * The Kaiserliche Marine (Imperial Navy) * The Sanitätskorps (Medical Corps) * The Streitkräftebasis (Armed Forces Base) The Army is the most powerfull of these organisations, taking 66% of the available manpower, and operating the armour force (Panzerwaffe). The Air Force operates all military aviation and missile assets, with the exception of naval aviation. The Navy is responsible for military maritime operations and assets, including ships, aviation and a Marine Corps. The Medical Corps provides medical services to the entire Reichswehr. The Streitkräftebasis handles various supporting and organisational tasks for the entire Reichswehr including logistics. Uniforms (see also:Ranks of the Deutsches Reichswehr) All German armed services and the Reichspolizei, wear the same basic uniform, with the exception of the newly reformed Navy, which uses traditional naval style uniforms and insignia. There are a variety of uniforms worn according to setting (work or social) and season (summer or winter). Most uniforms (service, semidress, and parade) are stone gray, a brownish-gray color. Officers' uniforms differ from those of enlisted personnel by better quality and texture cloth. The field and service uniforms were normal attire for most day-to-day functions. The basic categories of uniforms worn are: *'Field Service Uniform (Felddienstanzug)' - The summer field uniform for both officers and enlisted consists of a jacket and trousers in Flecktarn, a five-colour disruptive camouflage pattern; a field cap, service cap, or kevlar helmet; black combat boots; and a ballistic plate carrier with various pouches and optional shoulder and croth protection. In winter, a quilted padded suit with the same camouflage pattern is worn over the service uniform. The winter uniform also includes a fur pile cap or a kevlar helmet, boots, knitted gray gloves, and plate carrier. There is also a snow camouflage variants for mountan troops (Schneetarn), and an 3 colour tropical variant for hot climates (Tropentarn). *'Service Uniform (Dienstanzug)' - The summer service uniform for officers is a bloused jacket, called a Hemdbluse, worn without a shirt, trousers, and a visored service cap. The winter service uniform features a tunic with four large buttoned-down patch pockets, a black waist belt, the service cap, breeches, shirt, tie, and pants belt; high boots are reserved for officers and NCOs. A long, heavy, belted greatcoat is also part of the winter uniform. *'Semi-Dress/Walking-Out Uniform (Ausgehanzug)' - With a few details, the semi-dress uniform is the same for all ranks and is worn for walking-out purposes (i.e. off-duty and off-post). It consists of a single-breasted tunic without belt, a silver-gray shirt with dark-gray tie, the service cap, long trousers, and black low-quarter shoes. Officers also wear the tunic with a white shirt. During periods of warm weather, there is the option of omitting the tunic, and furthermore omitting the tie. A double-breasted jacket was optional for officers and warrant officers. *'Parade Uniform (Paradeanzug)' - The parade uniform for officers is the semi-dress/walking-out tunic with all authorized orders, awards and decorations attached, breeches and riding boots, steel helmet, white shirt, dark-gray necktie, and a ceremonial dagger worn on the left side and fastened to a silver-gray parade belt. Officers in guards of honor carry sabers. In winter, a greatcoat, scarf, and gloves are worn. *'Fatigue Uniform (Drillichanzug)' - Seasonal considerations and weather govern the kind of work uniforms worn. Generally, reconditioned articles of service uniforms (field, semi-dress, and padded winter uniforms) are dyed black and issued for all types of fatigue and maintenance details. Coveralls are also used by the lower ranks, especially armor and air force personnel. Officers in technical branches supervising fatigue details wear a laboratory-style smock. Equipment Light Weapons *G38 5.56mm Assault Rifle *Karabiner S 7.62mm Rifle *AG-40 2 40mm UB Grenade Launcher *MG4 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *MG5 7.62mmm Machine Gun *P8 9mm Pistol *G28 7.62mm DM Rifle *Granatmaschinenwaffe 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *Panzerfaust 3 85mm Hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher Heavy Weapons *Kampfpanzer Löwe 2A8 *Schützenpanzer Tiger Links *Neue Deutsche Reich Category:Military Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Neue Deutsche Reich